


Flint and Heart of Steel

by peachmacarons



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /j, Angst, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Dadza, F/M, Help, I dont know what to tag, Ill add characters as I go - Freeform, Insane Wilbur, Insanity, M/M, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu and Eret are siblings, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Softnoblade, Syndicate - centric, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wow, but shes still sad, cant judge me, didnt know i would, how are you guys?, if your not solar ignore that, insane niki, maybe fluff if i feel like it, my discord wont open T-T, putting in some dnf, ranboo and his memory book, solar if you see this send help, they ship themselves anyway, why am i adding more tags, wilachu, wilbur gives her that hug, write this much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmacarons/pseuds/peachmacarons
Summary: "The flames are pretty.""I know.""Would it be insane if I just walked into them?""Yes, but what's wrong with insane?"--or, niki goes insane, wilbur is ressurected, and the syndicate goes sickomodePOSSIBLE TRIGGERS:swearing, mild gore, dysphoria
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Niki | Nihachu & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	1. Done

She was tired. Niki paused to tighten her cloak around her. As she trekked towards the SMP from Alyssa's house she thought to herself.

_It was about time she stood up for herself. It was about time she actually did what she wanted and not what everyone wanted from her.  
_

It has been more than 3 days since the alleged "defeat" of L'manburg. It wasn't a defeat for her though. She would say the incident everyone calls Doomsday was a big success. As she nears the back entrance of Eret's castle she pulls up the hood of her cloak. Her hand twitches by her waist, ready to bear her sword should anything happen, or someone find her. Niki has been a wanted fugitive ever since Fundy had snitched. 

_Fundy, that piece of shit. I should have known he would always have his best interests in mind._

His interest at the moment being power which he acquired by turning her in, of course. Fundy was on her side until he was cornered and held for treason for blowing up L'manburg's supplies. That was when the coward decided to turn her in. In result of turning her in Fundy got a better seat on the cabinet. Niki got wanted posters. She supposed the posters were also because she burned the L'mantree but that was a different story. Not one she wanted to get into as she had to focus. Her hands were trembling as she lifted the invisibility potion to her lips. The bile taste burned her throat but was soon background to the sensation of invisibility. She tredded on light feet down the prime path and to the crater that was once her home. As she looked down the hole, all the way to forbidden bedrock, she could only feel satisfaction at the fact that the home that let her down had been reduced to nothing, and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
She heard faint voices coming from behind her so she quickly ducked behind a lone bush. Not that the bush had any leaves, she didn't need them anyway the invisibility potion still had 3 minutes left, she just reacted on instinct. With the state she right now, old instincts may be the only thing to save her.

"I just still can't believe we did all that," she hears Phil say through an exhausted sigh.

"I know, but what's done is done. There is no turning back now. Turning back was a decision we should have made a while ago," a cold voice that could only be Technoblade's responds.

  
"This will take a while to rebuild!" a chirpy, distant voice Niki has never heard before pipes.

The only answer to that is silence. Niki knows whoever suggested to rebuild will be alone in that effort. Slowly she peeks her head over the blackened branches of the bush. She sees the worn profile of Phil and the stoic profile of Techno but then her eyes rest on an almost transparent gray form hovering above the ground. Her eyes see it, her heart want to shout in joy, her head wants to screech in disbelief, but all she can muster is a gasp. Just in that moment her invisibility wears off leaving a shocked and battered Niki in its wake. The last thing she hears before her conscious drifts away is a innocent like voice saying,

"Oh! Niki there you are!"


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why isn't he far away from this mess?"

She clawed and fought for control as she watched herself spiral downhill.

“Niki? What are you doing here?” Phil asked with a tentative step toward the girl.

Techno brandished his sword as her body brought a hand to her head. She could only watch from afar, an alternate universe, as the shell of her body breathed in and out sharply. 

“You're supposed to be dead,” she started in a quiet voice, quiet but anything but soft, “You are supposed to be gone. L’manburg is gone, you are gone, the memories are gone.” She sank to her knees and her whisper became a cry for help, “You are supposed to be dead! Far, far away from this wretched place! Far away from Tommy’s mistakes!”

“Niki, are you ok?” Phil asked gently.

“Have I done something wrong again?” The ghost that resembled Wil way too much asked.

Techno was silent as his blank eyes took in Niki. She bought her knees to her chest as she slowly sank back into herself. Her eyes welled with tears as she rocked back and forth on the charred grass. She looked up at Techno with worn eyes.

_**“Why isn’t he far away from this mess?”**_

Techno only turned his head away.

“Phil you take ghostbur. You have the totem right?”

“I do.”

“Ok, I’ll take Niki to our house. I have a feeling she needs a home.”

“Alright, are you sure Techno?”   
  


“Never been more sure. You take care of the necromancy. I’ll be at home.”

As Phil walked away with Ghostbur floating in his wake Niki stood up. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened her cloak. Her hand instinctively came to rest on the handle of her Netherite sword. The sword that Techno gave her.

“Come along now.”

As Niki and Technoblade walk away from the ruins and towards the Nether portal she reflects on the encounter she just had. Why did that ghost look so much like Wilbur? How could she break that easily in front of Phil, not to mention Techno. The whooshing from the Nether portal broke her thoughts. Suddenly she gasped. Breaking the almost comforting noises of the Nether.

“That ghost was Wil wasn’t it. What is Phil doing with him?” she asked Techno, scared of the answer she was going to get.

“Phil is resurrecting Wilbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! i wasn't expecting so much attention! i will try to keep a consistent posting schedule but i cant make promises (* ^-^)  
> constructive criticism and ideas are extremely welcome!
> 
> Note: Techno and Niki aren't a ship in this! They just have a little sister older brother dynamic :) it will be explained more as the story progresses. 
> 
> love you guys to jupiter and back 💗


	3. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello darling."
> 
> And just like that she was complete.

_No no no no no. He can’t come back. L’manburg is gone. He would despise me. He will despise me. I burned the L’mantree. I blew up the supplies. I broke my promise. I broke my promise to him. I said I would protect his boys. I said I would protect Tommy and Tubbo. I did the opposite. He can’t come back._ _  
_ _  
__He would hate me._

Niki didn’t say this, of course. All Techno would do is give her empty condolences. She had to be strong for Techno. He wouldn’t want to see his first apprentice weak. She merely looked forward and kept walking. Her eyes were not focused on the ground, but not directly in front of her either. You could say they weren’t focused at all as her and Techno made their way to the returning Nether Portal. As they stepped through Techno put his hand on her back and kneeled down to her height.

“He will be okay. You will be ok. You got me?” he affirmed.

All Niki could manage to do was nod. Techno stood up and nodded as if to assure himself. They walked over to a cottage and a bee hut. She took one look at the bee hut and her eyes welled with tears.   
  


Technoblade faced Niki, “Niki, what's wrong?”

“I broke the promise. I broke the promise. I broke it. I told Wil I would look after Tubbo and I did the exact opposite.”

So much for not telling Techno.

“Niki, you did nothing that was wrong,” Techno sighed.

“No Techno! You don’t understand. I promised Wilbur I would look after the boys and I didn’t!” Niki cried.

_ Pull yourself together. _

She wiped her tears and headed to the door.

“It’s fine though. I don’t regret any of it.”

“Ok Niki, whatever you say. You must be tired, you wanna lay down? I have to go feed the dogs and grab scutes from the turtles.”

“Yeah that would be nice. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Niki swore she saw a little bit of a smile, tiny and sad, but it was a smile, “Make yourself at home.”

With that the great Blade walked outside and the not so great Nihachu, only known for her baking and being in a relationship with the once-great President Soot. Great, not so great, and used to be great. What a group they were. Along with Eret they made “The older kids of Mistwarf.” The village they used to live in together. Philza and his kids, Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Wilbur. Eret taking care of his younger siblings Ranboo and Niki but still a kid himself. When most of the boys left for Dream SMP Niki wanted to go too. She begged Wil. Eventually he caved under one condition, she had to get half a year’s worth of combat training from a respectable warrior first. Little did he know Techno would return from the Antarctic Empire. Little did he know his brother would be the respectable warrior. Phil, Techno, and Will were the only ones who knew of her training besides her siblings. She soon grew tired with her thoughts and fell asleep on the bed, crackling fire bringing peace to her mind.

  
  


***

“I would give up my last life for her. If it comes down to it you let me die,” now that voice was familiar, but she struggled to put her finger on it.

The next voice must have nodded because they gave no verbal answer and instead said this, “She thinks you hate her. She was talking about a promise she made about Tommy and Tubbo?”

“That girl always thinks she’s done wrong. She promised me she would protect Tommy and Tubbo no matter what,” The first voice replied.

“Tommy and Tubbo betrayed her first. She had the right to do what she did, what I told you about,” This third voice sounded warmer than the other two.

She slowly opened her eyes to the spruce wood of the roof. Shrouded in warm light from a setting sun. The voices halted in their hushed conversation. She slowly turned her head to to where she heard the voices. The breath rushed out of her.

“Hello darling.”

And just like that she was complete. With that crooked smile of his and those warm brown eyes, only for her, she was whole. She stood up on wobbly legs. He rushed over and sat her back down.

“You are not standing up. You’re still worn out. Give it a second.”   
  


She faced him and put her hands on his cheeks. She heard the door open and people who she could only assume were Techno and Phil walked out. That was only background noise though.

“Is this real?” She asked in a shaky voice.

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his mouth, “All real. Took some totems and a sword but trust me, this is all real.” 

She nearly shouted in joy. All she did was bury her face in Wil's neck. This is what it felt like, she remembered. This is what it felt like to feel loved.

_ You can finally trust someone again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh i am so sorry this took so long! it is a longer chapter though >:D
> 
> ==love you guys to saturn and back 💗==


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All whispers are quiet but theirs were always louder than hers.

The great and prosperous nation of L’Manburg wishes to have a meeting with representative groups of no more than five. Each country and/or faction is invited to be present. We hope to see you on the eve of the day this letter is delivered in the great faction of Snowchester.

Signed,  
Tubbo, President of L’Manburg, resident of Snowchester  
Written by Jack Manifold, resident of Snowchester and L’Manburg

On the back of the letter was a scribbled map of an island behind L’Manburg.   
  


“Well five, that means all of us can go. We should get the horses ready though. Riding in the overworld will be faster than growing through the Nether,” Techno states.

“Ok, everyone grab your heavy cloaks. It seems we're going from snow to snow given the name,” Phil said as he stood up.

Wil and Niki stood up as well and climbed the ladder downstairs. She could hear the bubbles pop from the brewing stands as she scaled the ladder. She took her cloak off of the ornate wood hook.

“Do you think this may turn into a violent encounter?” she asked Wilbur.

“Most likely, but it's not like we would be walking out of there with scars. If it helps I’m sure if it turns into a battle we will be the winning side,” he smirked.

“You know I hate unnecessary violence Wil.”

He walked over and wrapped his arm around her. Resting his chin on the top of her head, she could feel him smile. He rubbed her arms and then walked to the chests.

“I know you do, but we’ll be okay. We always are,” he walks back over to her sword in hand.

She promptly kisses him on the cheek and grins. He winks back at her and climbs back up the ladder. She quickly grabs his coat and a sword with sharpness. She climbs back up the ladder smiling to herself. Oh how she missed his confidence, his reassurance. Like he always knew how everything was going to turn out. 

“Wil, you forgot your coat,” she hands him the coat and takes the ready potions out of the brewing stand, “Are we ready to go?”

Niki hands Techno the splash potions and dons her velvet cloak Techno gives a curt nod before fastening his royal cape. With a blast of frosty air they walk down the stairs and to the four horses ready with saddles and stirrups and everything else she couldn’t name. What can she say, she was more of a bareback rider herself. 

“Come along then, we don’t want to be late,” Phil beckons.

With a sweep of his cape Techno gets on a brown stallion complete with diamond armour. Wilbur then proceeds to get on a dark gray stallion, funny enough, named Soot. Phil brings an all white mare over to her. 

“This is Blizzard. She’s young but has some experience on her hooves, kind of like you,” Phil smiles.

She already feels attached to the beautiful mare.

_ What did I do to deserve this?  _

Niki gets onto the mare and strokes her neck. Phil has mounted his horse so they ride on. There is silence but it is not awkward, it is comfortable. Soon enough the crater comes into her sight. It looms over her like a dark shadow. Ready to leech every happy memory from her mind. Ready to latch onto her soul and never let go until the light is gone. Ready to take away the things she loves most.

“Niki, you okay love?” Wilbur breaks her train of thought.

“Yeah I’m good,” she forces her face to form a not-so-genuine smile. She knows he can tell she’s upset but he doesn’t comment. She gives L’Manburg one last fleeting glance before the ride past the hole. The large, gaping, intimidating, ominous, sca-

_ No Niki. You will not succumb to L’Manburg. We will not succumb.  _ **_We? Who is we? Who are you?_ ** _ Don't mind me Niki, you have bigger things to worry about. I will come when I am needed.  _ **_What the hell…_ **

Niki would stay in her head thinking about it but they soon rode up to the nation they call Snowchester. First thing she saw was a weak wooden wall, but a wall nonetheless. This doesn't scream proud, safe, and independent like old L’Manburg’s but instead had the essence that it was holding a secret in it’s snow covered hands. It was practically saying don’t come in. She wasn’t surprised.

“Damn, the least they could do is make this place a little inviting,” Phil mimicked her thoughts exactly.

“Just what I was thinking,” she mused.

“Well, we better get going,” Techno said, dismounting Carl.

The group saw a small stone staircase on one side of the wall and tread over there. On the other side of the wall they were greeted with a homey looking house, a tower, and a huge factory looking building. Of course there was a threatening building. 

_ They couldn’t have anything peaceful, could they?  _

Techno led them to the front of the house. The melody of snow crushing beneath their shoes was soon background to distant arguing. As they rounded the corner they came to a loud voice that can only be labeled as Tommy’s as well as some spanish, so she had to pin that as Quackity’s. Tubbo, sitting next to Tommy, must have heard their feet in the snow. He turned around with a painted smile but it soon faltered when she could only imagine he saw Wil. 

“Oh my gods,” he whispered.

His voice must have been louder than the yelling.

_ Of course his voice was louder than theirs. He is Tommy’s sidekick. The one pacifist he’ll listen to. He didn’t listen to you though, did he? You used to have the same ideals as Tubbo but they pushed you to the side. They forgot about you.  _ **_No, Wil didn’t forget. He’s still here. He came back._ ** _ When he was a ghost he forgot about you. _ **_No, no no he would never._ ** _ Whatever you say Niki… _

As the battle raged in her head everyone was slowly turning towards the Syndicate.

“Wilbur?” Tommy let out a shaky breath.

“What the fuck,” the ‘u’ was drawn out as Quackity openly stared at Niki’s love, mouth agape.

“Come on, I wasn’t that bad,” Wil smirks.

“H-how?” Tommy stutters. 

The sly general only wears a cat's grin and the group is met with silence, the only sound is the crisp wind and quill on paper as Ranboo hastily writes away in his notebook.

“Well, what does the oh so mighty president of L’Manburg wish to discuss with us now?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


bolded: niki in her own head  
italics: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way to long. i lost motivation for a week and then wrote for two days and then lost motivation again. i am so sorry for the wait (*^ - ^) this also seemed very rushed to me in the draft but i wanted to get something out there so...any comments, questions, and constructive criticism in the comments is welcome!
> 
> ==love you to neptune and back <3==


	5. Spruce Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that the father, the warrior, the son, and the lover walked out of the house and into the snow.

tw: swearing

  
***

“Well, my cabinet and I would like to discuss a load of things. Would you like to step inside?” Tubbo suggested, with a steady voice but not so steady hands.

“It would be wonderful to get out of the cold!” Badboyhalo replied. 

The Badlands group consisted of Bad, Skeppy, and Sam. It seems Ponk, Purpled, Hannah, and Antfrost were left at home. Next to the mysterious group were the representatives of the Smp. In this group was their Eret, Puffy, Sapnap, George, and Dream himself. Callahan and Punz must have stayed guarding the castle. Niki also noted that even though the letter President Tubbo sent out a ruling that there should be no groups greater than five, L'Manburg itself had seven people present.

_ Tubbo you can deal with. Fundy, Jack, and Tommy may be a problem though.  _ **_Why are you in my head? What are you doing?_ ** _ You need to pay attention Nikita, but I suppose I owe you an answer because you are about to be hearing a lot more of me. For now I will say I am your negative side. Your war side. Your insane side.  _ **_Okay, but I am expecting a lot more depth when we get out of this mess._ ** _ Of course. _

She shuffled into the house and sat down next to Wilbur. Techno was on her other side and Sapnap was seated across from her. Conversation started up. She thought she heard stuff about land distribution. It didn’t bother her, she would much rather talk to her other side anyway.

**_Ok, if you are my violent voice you must be a strategic being as well, right?_ ** _ You are talking to me like I am a different person. _ **_Aren’t you though?_ ** _ No, I am only a side of you yet to be shown. Your dark side, if you will. I hold as much talent and power as you just...stronger because I hold more passion than you.  _ **_Well then let’s discuss what’s happening now? If this comes to a fight I am not going in unprepared._ ** _ Very well. Let us start with the real enemy hm? You can take Quackity by yourself, that I am sure of. He is too cocky for his own good. He is quick though so strength will be your asset there. Same with Tommy, too confident. With him agility is key. He uses all his strength in the first few blows. The strategy there is to defend yourself until he is tired out. Then go for the ending strike.  _ **_What about Fundy and Jack?_ ** _ Well personally I would say you shou- _

“Niki, can you hear me love?”

“H-huh?” Niki blinked. Everyone around the table was staring at her.   
  


“Are you even listening? No wonder my instincts said to drop you, you’re hopeless,” Fundy snarked. 

Niki gave out a not so human growl, “Watch what you’re saying dog.”

“You little bitch,” Fundy snarled in return. 

“That’s enough Fundy,” Wilbur snapped.

Fundy lowered his ears and let out a quiet whimper. Even though it had been months Fundy still couldn’t handle a father’s reprimand.

“Niki, Tommy asked for your final position on conflicts. Are you with the Badlands, L’Manburg, Dream Smp, the Syndicate, or by yourself,” Phil gently explained.

Niki nodded at Phil, grateful for his explanation. She then looked Tommy dead in the eyes.

“Tommy. I want you to take a guess on what side I am on.”

“Well,” the arrogant boy started, “I know for a fact you aren’t siding with the Badlands because they have no impact in anything.” 

Bad let out a hum at that. Not as if he was angry that Tommy had said that but like he was taking note he said it.

Tommy continued yacking, “No offense Big D but why would Niki join the Smp either? I mean Sapnap killed Fungi, George ran against Wilbur and was a part of everything going to shit, and you are you. I guess Eret is alright in her eyes but he really is just a traitorous piece of shit.”

George looked at Sapnap who let out an opposing snarl. Dream just sat back in his chair neither confirming nor denying any claims. Eret’s shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. So were Ranboo’s. They knew what she was doing. Niki pulled the same prank on Ranboo when they were younger. This is the exact same thing just on a bigger scale.

Nevertheless, Tommy wasn’t done, “I mean I guess you and Wilbur are lovey-dovey and shit but why would you want to live in the snow with Technoblade? That alone is a deal-breaker for me. Plus, Wilbur is probably still fuckin’ insane. That only leaves you with one option, the right option, L’Manburg. Sure, you can live by yourself but not to be mean you couldn’t survive one week alone.”

He was finally done. It was silent save for the fire crackling in the corner, pen scratching against paper, and someone's foot tapping on the wood floor. That was her cue to lay it on him. She smiled and started slow clapping.

“Wonderful job Tommy,” she smirked, “You have just managed to insult everyone at this table that came to make peace. I would say you’re fucked but I’m pretty sure that's quite obvious now. Answering the given question though, I will be with the Syndicate. Or as you say, being lovey-dovey with Wilbur and living in the snow with Technoblade. I would rather be with people who have been honest from the start then a bunch of liars who don’t respect anything but themselves and the system they call a government!” venom was laced with her harsh words.

Tommy stared at her with confused eyes because how can he be the one in the wrong?

Tubbo stared at her with sad eyes because how could someone be angry at him?

Quackity stared at her with disbelieving eyes because how could someone so weak hold so much power?

Fundy stared at her with scared eyes because what if he was next to be attacked with words?

Jack stared at her with annoyed eyes because why would she bother making a scene?

Foolish stared at her with precise eyes because what if he was on the wrong team?

Ranboo stared at her with knowing eyes because she had a reason to snap.

_ Everyone but Ranboo has come with selfish matters. Selfish desires. _

Niki sat back down, 

**“I will not stand, and I will not fall for a nation that forgot where they came from.”**

The silence was louder than Tommy would ever be.

“Thank you for the hospitality Tubbo,” Techno said with a practiced smile, “but we’d best be on our way.”

With that the father, the warrior, the son, and the lover walked out of the house into the snow. They all had different thoughts but one saying remained constant throughout their heads.

**_L’manburg will pay. And the cost won’t be pretty._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it! yay! happy thoughts everyone, happy thoughts :D since it may be confusing i am going to quickly put here what events in the smp don't cross over here.  
> \- the egg  
> \- dream in prison  
> \- an alliance between Jack Manifold and Niki  
> \- the finale (dream vs. literally everyone)  
> \- ranboo being completely fucked with courtesy of green blob (he still has memory issues though !!)
> 
> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is welcome!  
> == love you all to pluto and back <3 ==

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on ao3!  
> ==comments and kudos appreciated==
> 
> love you guys to mars and back 💗
> 
> UPDATE: as of 2/23/21 the number of guests who left kudos on this work was 69. this made me smile :D


End file.
